<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let the Stars Get in Your Eyes... by curiouslycreative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524253">Don't Let the Stars Get in Your Eyes...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycreative/pseuds/curiouslycreative'>curiouslycreative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Frisco Kid (1979)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...hopefully, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Will add more tags in the future, just cowguys being cowdudes, title will be for a later chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycreative/pseuds/curiouslycreative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets inspired by The Frisco Kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avram Belinski &amp; Rosalie Bender, Avram Belinski &amp; Tommy Lillard, Avram Belinski/Rosalie Bender, Avram Belinski/Tommy Lillard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just don’t buy a goat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats,” Rabbi Avram Belinski declared to his wife Rosalie as she checked the shopping list.</p><p>“And why not? We can currently afford to buy one”</p><p>“They eat everything … and their cheese is no good!”</p><p>Rabbi Avram fidgets with his coat absentmindedly as he paces behind his seated wife. “Back in Poland, I know someone who’s goat would…” He raises his two index fingers to his forehead, and jabs the air in spastic motions, not caring whether his wife is looking up or not, “with his horns. No one could pet him!”</p><p>Too invested in his imitation, he knocks his elbow onto a small table. The vase set on the surface shakes, and he quickly tries to steady it back onto the knit lace.</p><p>Married now for nearly a year, Rosalie was still getting accustomed to her husband’s quirks. Like his habit of making exaggerated gestures, and his habit of poor spacial awareness, <em>and</em> that habit of being a little too loud sometimes.</p><p>Rabbi Avram looked at his watch and gasped in surprise.</p><p>“Twelve thirty-two already! Oh, I’ll be late for sure!” He began to hurry about, stuffing some spare change and paper notes into his pockets.</p><p>“Do you know when you’ll be back dear?” Rosalie asked, choosing to continue focusing on the list.</p><p>“Wednesday, before the sun goes down- I hope. But I never know with Tommy. He wants to show me how to pan the gold... I think?"</p><p>He kisses Rosalie quickly on the forehead, and grabs his black hat he brought from Poland off the coat rack.</p><p>“And no goats!” He exclaims once more, before shutting the door behind him. The resulting thud causes Rosalie to look up nervously, hoping none of the plates will fall this time as they teeter back and forth.</p><p>Rabbi Avram rushes through town, his tallis edges flapping behind him. Some townsfolk wave and greet him with a “Shalom.” He nods and gives a quick wave in return, but continues running. He begins to slow down as he passes the drug store, after all, the local saloon is only a few buildings away, and already he can hear the noise of jeering prospectors and out of tune piano music. He starts to walk at his normal pace, trying to act casual- despite his beet red face and irregular breathing being a clear giveaway to any passerby.</p><p>He stops at the open door of the saloon. Tommy’s in his usual spot, the bar. A two-thirds empty glass of beer is clasped in his right hand, Rabbi Avram curses under his breath; Tommy arrived early, a rare occurrence.</p><p>Rabbi Avram steps inside, knowing Tommy is too busy nursing his drink to notice him, he decides to first check his appearance in the nearby greasy, grime covered mirror, and attempts to pat down the sides of his tawny hair. It’s not a successful attempt. Giving up, he takes a deep breath, and walks over to the empty stool next to the now, “retired” robber.</p><p>“Hey bud, I’m sav-” Tommy starts to say gruffly, before realizing who it is and smirks, letting his friend clumsily settle onto the stool. Rabbi Avram rests his elbow on the edge of the bar and gives a weary smile and shrug of his shoulders, “Yes, it is me.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes flash with excitement, and in that moment, it seemed to Rabbi Avram that it was once again just the two of them together. The din became only a slight hum of the crickets, while the dim space reminiscent of their nights outside; further emphasizing his feeling how the two men in that moment were really alone. When everything abruptly resumed to its regular chaos, he hoped his best friend did not notice that his ears were already turning red.</p><p>But Tommy was still too preoccupied with finishing his drink, and it wasn't until he slammed the empty glass down, a few stray droplets scattering on the warped wooden top, that he finally turned to give his best friend his full attention. </p><p>“So Rabbi, are you ready for another adventure?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie was beautiful her soft features and her lingering citrus scent. <br/>Rosalie was kind, always ready to comfort a supportive word. <br/>Rosalie was quiet, only the clack of her needles as she knit a pair of socks reminded Avraim of her presence when he paced back and forth, unsure of what to write about on this weeks Torah portion. </p><p>Rosalie truly was everything that Avraim was told he should expect in a wife. </p><p>Yet she was the exact opposite of Tommy.</p><p>Tommy, with his calloused, questionably greasy hands. <br/>Tommy, with his brash and crass attitude.<br/>Tommy, who nearly always made his presence known. From the click of his spurs to the bark in his laugh. </p><p>Tommy was everything he had been told to avoid when in America.</p><p>But Avraim loved them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided to add in some little poems that will give a not so subtle hint about what to expect for the next posting, and hopefully this will be a nice little read before the next story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :) ! This ficlet is hopefully one of several more stories inspired by The Frisco Kid canon. Motivated by a writing prompt, I posted this awhile back on Tumblr, but decided I wanted to make it more accessible. While I have some other stories in mind I want to write, if you would like to suggest a possible starter sentence for another Frisco Kid ficlet here is a link to the prompt (and my blog) https://curiouslycreative.tumblr.com/post/186694809611! You can post a number in the comments or send a message on Tumblr, and thank you again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>